There's a First Time for Everything
by K. Raquel
Summary: Adam and Eve would have never known how the forbidden fruit tasted if they never took that first bite. PPTH 's own Garden of Eden begins.
1. Chapt1:Late,Confused,and Not Pregnant

YAY! New Fic :) I have had this saved on my computer for god knows how long. I just never uploaded it. so... here it is :D hope you enjoy! read and review!!

Disclaimer- I do not own the show House MD, but this is my own writing. don't steal please :D

* * *

"You're late." Her back was facing Dr. Gregory House while she was speaking with one of the nurses at the desk in the lobby. He tried to slip past her when he entered PPTH through the front door, but that was impossible. Especially when Dr. Lisa Cuddy was furious. "And I put Foreman in charge of the case."

Cuddy turned around and was standing face to face with the best diagnostician in the hospital. She raised her eyebrows and clucked her tongue in disappointment. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm always late." House exclaimed, trying to limp past her. She blocked his way.

"The staff is supposed to arrive at 9. I always let you get away with arriving at 11." She checked her watch and looked back up at him.

"It's already 1. Where were you?" Cuddy asked impatiently. Suddenly, Cuddy remembered that she probably wasn't going to find out.

"I was with my personal stripper, Cheyenne." House said sarcastically. His eyebrows knit together. "Who probably gets paid more than you do… maybe you should try her job instead."

Cuddy crossed her arms at her chest, trying desperately to ignore his last comment. As she opened her mouth to lecture him, he began making his way past her to the elevators. Cuddy, left with her mouth agape, turned around to watch him. She knew there was nothing she could do. House did what he wanted when he wanted, and she had to let him. He _was_ the best doctor in the hospital.

"We're going to need to talk about this if it happens again!" She called after him, knowing that was the most she could do.

She sighed, beginning to walk to her office in the opposite direction. She heard House's voice call back, "There's nothing to talk about. The sex is always your idea!"

Cuddy whipped her head back around, only to find the elevator doors closing and House smirking at her from behind them. At that exact moment, every person in the lobby turned to look at Cuddy. She cursed under her breath and stomped into the clinic, Feeling angry and hurt all at the same time. As she strutted around the clinic, her thoughts went wild.

She was used to House embarrassing her in front of the whole hospital, but it always struck a nerve inside her. It wasn't the words so much as the point where he walked away. Cuddy didn't really mind being insulted by House, as long as he was there with her. When he walked away, though, she felt her heart crack. She was afraid of loosing him, and whenever he left her standing there, gazing after him, she felt one step closer to having to live without him.

She also wondered what he was keeping from her. There had to be a reason why he arrived about 2 hours later than usual. Was he ok? Did something happen? She wanted to make sure he was alright, but there was also a part of her that wanted to yell at him and make him work double time in the clinic.

Whenever Cuddy was lecturing House, though, the words that came out of her mouth were completely different from what she was saying in her head. In her mind, instead of saying, "Do your job," it was "Stay here with me." It was never, "Why are you such an ass?" but instead, she wanted to say, "Why can't you love me back?" And when her lips said, "I'm disappointed with you." Her brain screamed, "I love you."

A tap on her shoulder interrupted Cuddy's thoughts. Somehow, she ended up in the hallway where House's office was located. Finally, setting back into reality, she turned around to see Dr. James Wilson standing behind her, sipping a Starbucks coffee.

"Is everything ok?" Wilson looked at her curiously.

Cuddy blinked a few times and straightened her stance. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Wilson raised his eyebrows. "You've…been standing here for about ten minutes now."

Really? Cuddy thought. She must have really been daydreaming.

She chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking. I guess I lost track of where I was going."

Wilson scratched his head. "Well…any idea why you ended up here?"

Cuddy tried to avoid that question by retorting in her professional boss tone, "Why are _you_ here?" She damned herself. She knew that was a stupid question. When was Wilson _not _with House?

"He's…my friend." Wilson looked at Cuddy, who was clad in a navy blue V-neck dress and silver Prada pumps. Her perfect dark brown waves stopped right below her chin, and they shook as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Wilson sighed.

"You're wondering why he was late." Wilson added, "or…later than usual." He took a sip of his drink, trying to read her facial expressions while awaiting her response.

Cuddy put her hands on her hips, giving Wilson a sarcastic smile.

"No, actually. I'm wondering why you're not down at the clinic. You're behind on your hours." She said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms at her chest. She would do anything to avoid discussion of House that day. Or…any day. She was afraid of saying something she might regret.

Wilson smiled and nodded. He knew what she was thinking, but didn't bother asking her about it at the moment.

House had just noticed the Dean of Medicine and the oncologist standing outside of his office and threw his red ball at the window, signaling Wilson to come in. Immaturely, he mouthed, "No girl's allowed." Cuddy rolled her eyes. Wilson smiled and turned back to Cuddy to correct her.

"I just got back from the clinic. I finished my hours, along with House's." He chuckled and walked past her, opening the door to House's office.

Cuddy, completely dumbfounded, had nothing to do or say but turn on her heels and walk back to her office. Of course Wilson knew. He had always known about her feelings for House. Cuddy sighed, trying to advert her mind to work-mode and just focus on the pile of papers lying on her desk, waiting to be filled out.

* * *

So should i continue? you tell me. review!

thanks guys :)


	2. 2:Hiding Something?

Here's chapter 2. a little uneventful? maybe. setting up for something good? Definitely. SO enjoy!! R&R!

* * *

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" House rubbed the side of his head where Wilson had just whacked him.

"You idiot! Why were you late?" Wilson looked around the office and noticed that in the diagnosis room next door, the whole team was present. "And why are you not in there?"

House got up from the comfy chair in the corner of the room and stretched out a bit. "Why I was late is none of your business, and why I'm not in there with those morons is because before I arrived, Cuddy put Foreman in charge of the case."

Wilson was a bit shocked. "Wait, what? Really? Because you were late?"

House tapped his cane against the floor several times. Flatly, he answered, "Yep."

Wilson suddenly remembered why he was there. He walked over to where House was standing. "Well, I'm guessing since you were late, you never got around to-"

"Since I was late, I should be getting to work. Not wasting my time with you." House cut him off, willing to do anything but discuss what Wilson was trying to bring up.

Wilson shrugged. "Ok…I guess not. Well, you're eventually going to have to face yourself, House, weather you like it or not." He seemed like the only moral person in all of PPTH.

"If you will excuse me," House tried to usher Wilson out of the office with his cane, "I have a case to solve."

Wilson frowned as he was pushed towards the glass door of the MD's office. "Wait," he recalled," I thought you were just kicked off of the case."

House widened his deep, blue eyes, giving Wilson a sarcastic-surprised look. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was." He stood in the doorway, keeping Wilson out of the room. "Your point?" he tried to emphasize the fact that he never obeyed anyone; especially Cuddy_._

For the first time in a while, Wilson noticed urgency beneath House's sarcastic puns.

"House, is there something you want to tell me?" Wilson and House had discussed a few things recently that House was trying to avoid ever since. They had made a promise, and House lost his case trying to get out of keeping it. Why?

"Yeah, Wilson. There's something I need to tell you." With that, House slammed his cane into the side of Wilson's left leg.

"Oww! What did I do?" clutching his shin, Wilson sucked in air through his clenched teeth, trying to handle the pain like a man. But, goddamit, that cane was deadly!

He looked up at House, who stood over him in the doorway, looking down on his friend with a playful smirk on his face.

"You don't hit a cripple. That's just mean." House pouted his lips and began closing the door, leaving Wilson kneeling in the hallway, clutching his leg.

"So now you know what it's like. Welcome to the family!" House exclaimed with sardonic enthusiasm as the door shut.

Once House was alone, he closed all of the blinds in the room and sat down on the chair in the corner. He took a pill bottle out of his jacket pocket and dry swallowed two Vicodin pills. His mind began working, sifting through various thoughts while he lay motionless in the dark.

He thought about the promise he made with Wilson. He thought about what had happened that made him late. It wasn't like he was late on purpose, even though he wanted to be.

And he thought about that morning; the way she looked at him when he had made that comment in the elevator. While the elevator doors shut, House wished for just one more second to look at her- the beautiful figure, her perfect hair, and her deep, blue eyes.

If only she knew the truth.

His mind seemed to only be focused on his boss while he drifted into a relaxing slumber.


End file.
